The present invention relates to a power module or power source and particularly relates to a power converter capable of producing high frequency-high voltage power from conventional alternating current (AC) electrical power.
There exists a need for producing high frequency-high voltage electrical power for various types of circuits. Particularly, inert gas lamps, i.e., neon lamps, when supplied with high frequency-high voltage power will benefit from the reduction in size and weight and from the added control features provided by the present invention.
For inert gas lamps utilized in conjunction with small and sometimes portable signs, displays or advertisements, a power module is necessary to convert the conventional AC electrical power into the high frequency-high voltage power to drive the lamp. A typical sign or display has a light skeleton-like, metal frame that holds the inert gas tubing in place. Prior art devices utilize a large, heavy, 60 cycle, high voltage transformer mounted at the bottom of the sign. A typical sign, without the transformer, weights approximately 6 pounds while the standard transformer weighs approximately 10 pounds.
A problem arises with the prior art signs in that the construction of the sign is much to fragile to support the weight of the transformer. As a consequence, a high percentage of signs arrive at their shipping destination with broken lamp tubing. Additional packing material placed around the transformer does not completely alleviate this shipping and handling problem.